


Fearless

by ManiacalGastropod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, lol later they frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalGastropod/pseuds/ManiacalGastropod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so having a slight crush on your best friend isn't such a big deal, is it?<br/>Wrong. It's a huge deal, mostly because that slight is more like huge.<br/>And it's hard to keep it in anymore, he's everywhere. And he thinks you're not gay. Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

Okay, so having a slight crush on your best friend isn't such a big deal, is it?  
Wrong. It's a huge deal, mostly because that slight is more like huge.  
And it's hard to keep it in anymore, he's everywhere. And he thinks you're not gay. Great.  
You'll admit, the girlfriends you've had in the past were fairly decent. Nice, pretty, sweet, and you could take them on dates like a gentlemen would. The problem was your first kiss was an absolute mistake, and you figured this out right when you realized boys were more your thing. You wish your first kiss could've gone to him instead of her.  
Anyway, let's get to right now. The pavement glowed from the storm, the smell of dirt hit you and you pulled your hoodie over your head. Your backpack strap hung over your shoulder, and you waited for Dave to come out of the school building in front of you. You stared down at the ground, until looking up and noticing he was walking towards you. You smiled slightly and stood up straight.  
"Ready to go?" He asked nonchalantly, yet just those words make your heart melt. You nod, and he starts to walk to his truck. Well, it's technically his brother's but you don't need to go into detail. You follow close behind him, jumping a little at the loud crack of thunder. You noticed he's already opening up the door to the front seat, and with that you quickly get into the car yourself. You sit your backpack on the ground, sighing a bit before putting your hands in your lap. He's already started up the ignition, and you look out the window. It started to rain again, making you frown a little more.  
"I'm going to be soaked.." You say with a groan.  
"I'm driving you straight to your house, it's not like you're going to be walking." He says with a shrug.  
"Yeah, but it looks and sounds like it's going to pour hard." You look back over at him, and he has started to drive down the road. You're trying so hard not to get caught up now, does he even know? Probably not.  
"Run to your porch then." He runs his hands through his hair, and you already feel a blush coming on. 'He's so cool.. He'd never like me anyways. He could get any hot chick he wanted.' You thought to yourself, which makes you frown even more.  
He looks over at you and in that moment you have to capture it like you were taking a picture. Because oh god is his stare enchanting. You love it. You love him.  
Before you know it, he parks in front of your house. He has to snap you out of your trance to get your attention, and you blush even darker out of embarrassment.  
"Get out dude." He says coolly.  
"...Walk up with me. I need to tell you something." You say like you're being hypnotized.  
Why did you just say that? Oh god you fucked up now.  
He shrugs and gets out of the car, leaving you to do the same. You quickly run up to your front porch, considering the ran, and luckily you're not soaked like you thought you would be. He does the same, and crosses his arms as he stands in front of you. You realize how much taller he is than you are. Probably a foot taller. Oh god, this is going to be hard.  
"Yeah?" He tilts his head to the side, and you can tell he's looking down at you through his shades. You gulp, looking down and twidling with your thumbs. Your bottom lip trembles and oh god you've never been this nervous before. Admitting you have the biggest fucking crush on your best friend, who you've been friends with since kindergarten and have practically had these feelings for since 6th grade, is the hardest fucking thing you've ever had to do. There's no going back.  
"I-I.." You sigh, "I like you. A-And not like in a bro kind of way.. I like you like I want you to be my boyfriend. And I know I've said I'm not gay but.. I am. I didn't want to admit it. I love you, okay Dave?"  
He doesn't say anything, but you can see the blush on his cheeks, and you swear it's probably not as bad as yours, because your cheeks feel like they are on fucking fire. You shake your head before turning to face your door, putting your hand on the knob.  
"This was stupid, I'm so sor-" You stop mid-sentence as he quickly grabs your arm, turning your body to face him. He grabs both of your arms and pulls you closer, leaning down to put his lips on yours. Your eyes are wide now, and you're too shocked to kiss back. He pulls away, putting his chin on your shoulder and if this wasn't already like a wannabe chick flick, it is now.  
He whispers, "Yeah... I feel the same way."  
You're stunned, but you put your hands on his shoulders and pull him back up to capture him in another kiss, this one a little more passionate than the last. You both stand there for a few seconds, lips locked, and you wish they could stay that way forever. Alas, you pull away for breath, and in your moment of desperation: you lift your hands up and pull off his shades. Bright red eyes stare down into your blue ones, and you smile sweetly.  
"Be mine, Dave?" You ask softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. He nods, smiling back. You stand on your tip toes to plant another soft kiss on his lips, smiling into it. In this moment, you couldn't have been happier.  
Because he was yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie. I based it off of Fearless by Taylor Swift. The song was on repeat and I am currently struck with writer's block ;n;


End file.
